Sex laundry is so good!
by Flolie25
Summary: OS! Quand Santana retrouve Brittany après un mois de séparation en lien avec un spoiler de Ryan Murphy au sujet d'une scène Brittana...Donc attention , spoiler juste avant le début du One Shot


_Voilà, j'en avais parlé, alors je m'y suis attaqué...Ryan Murphy parle d'une scène STEAMY dans une LAUNDRY pour Brittana(en gros une scène "hot" dans une laverie ou une lessive...Avec Glee on peut s'attendre à tout)...Me suis dit que j'allais la faire telle que je l'imagine, comme pour la scène de la sextape pour celles qui l'auraient lu, avant la diffusion de la fameuse "vraie" scène, façon Glee._

**Enjoy it! Sex laundry is so good!**

Je m'appelle Santana Lopez et depuis que je suis amoureuse de Brittany, je ne suis plus la même. Et c'est vrai, car grâce à elle je suis la vraie Santana. A ses côtés, j'ai appris à devenir une fille sensible, posée et attentionnée, et plus cette bitch insupportable et pétante. Mon double maléfique, snixx, n'est jamais très loin en cas d'attaque intempestive sur ma personne ou celle d'un être qui m'est cher, mais grâce à elle je suis beaucoup moins agressive.

Depuis que j'ai quitté Lima, et donc Brit, j'ai l'impression que snix reprend le dessus un peu plus chaque jour et je ne le supporte plus. J'ai failli défigurer une fille dans les vestiaires de l'université l'autre jour, pour une simple remarque désobligeante sur la pony tail. J'aurais du laissé courir mais je suis devenue complètement folle et je me suis jetée sur elle. Heureusement, je me suis fait une amie à Louiseville, Teddy (oui, c'est une fille) et elle est intervenue au bon moment. Après ça, elle m'a emmené loin de tout ce tumulte et m'a fait parlé. J'ai tout déballé. Brittany , lesbienne, coming out, glee club, bitch, Quinn, famille et encore et surtout, Brit. Comprenez, elle me manque à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. J'ai beau faire celle qui tient le choc, je n'en suis pas moins démunie, surtout lorsque je lis la tristesse dans ses grands yeux bleus éteins lorsqu'elle me fait face via nos ordinateurs. Ça me fend le cœur à chaque fois, alors je me fais de plus en plus rare sur Skype. Mes entraînements me prennent un temps fou, du coup, j'ai une bonne excuse.

Mais voilà, moi, sans elle, je dépéri et je ne suis plus la même. Teddy m'a conseillé de rentrer avant les vacances pour retrouver celle que j'aime, au moins pour un week-end. J'étais réticente car je savais qu'il me serait impossible de repartir. Mais quand Quinn, qui avait su de Rachel qui elle même avait su de Kurt, mis au courant par Blaine, m'a appelé pour me dire que Brittany était devenue l'ombre d'elle même, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Je m'en serais voulu de ne rien faire pour lui redonner son joli sourire.

Je me retrouve donc en ce vendredi soir à Lima. Ce que je ne comprends pas encore, c'est pourquoi je suis devant la laverie automatique. Les parents de B m'ont dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous là bas, comme tout les vendredi soir. Bizarrement, elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

Je l'observe à travers la vitre, retenant en mémoire chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques, comme un souvenir salvateur lorsque je serais de nouveau loin d'elle. Elle me coupe le souffle comme à chaque fois et comme à chaque fois, je prends conscience de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Je reste prostrée sur le trottoir à l'admirer, pourtant je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me précipiter à l'intérieur et l'enlacer à m'en étouffer. Parfois je me dis que ce serait une jolie mort que de m'éteindre dans ses bras...Mais le plus tard possible.

Un mois que j'attends ce moment, un mois de torture, un mois sans la toucher, sans humer son odeur, sans caresser sa peau d'une douceur apaisante. Je l'aime depuis presque cinq ans, elle est mon essentiel, ma raison d'être heureuse. Loin d'elle, je ne suis qu'une pâle représentation de moi même.

En partant de Lima, je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point il me serait difficile de la laisser et de ne la voir que par webcam. Comment voulez vous faire l'amour à une webcam? Je soupire à l'idée de devoir repartir et la laisser de nouveau, mais ai-je le choix?

Je la vois danser au milieu de l'allée presque déserte, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles diffusant sans doute une chanson de Britney Spears. Elle est si belle quand elle danse, si gracieuse. Je l'aime, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Elle a changé ma vie, elle a changé la personne que j'étais avant,je vous l'ai dit, cette fille aigrie et méchante. Elle m'a rendue épanouie et tolérante. A ses côtés, je suis une meilleure personne, ça ne fait aucun doute.

La porte de la laverie s'ouvre, laissant résonner un bruit de tintement signifiant l'entrée ou la sortie d'une personne. C'est une sortie en l'occurrence, laissant Brittany esseulée.

Je choisis ce moment pour pénétrer dans la laverie et la surprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire discrète, elle n'entend rien avec ses écouteurs.

Je m'approche lentement et m'arrête à deux mètres d'elle, alors qu'elle continue son ballet.

Elle se retourne finalement, stupéfaite. Il lui faut au moins cinq secondes pour réaliser qu'elle ne rêve pas.

Elle me saute dessus, m'enlaçant de toutes ses forces et de tout son amour. De tout son manque surtout.

« Sanny! »

« Bonjour mon cœur! »

« Je t 'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » me dit-elle tout en couvrant mon visage de baisers.

« Pas autant que moi » Et je pars dans un éclat de rire, ce qui a pour effet de la stopper.

« Pourquoi tu te moque de moi? »

« Mais je me moque pas de toi B, je suis juste surprise de l'effet que ça te fait de me revoir.. »

« Tu croyais que j'allais plus t'aimer? »

« C'était un risque oui... »

« Sans toi je suis comme Britney Spears sans ses cheveux. »

« Ce que tu as failli faire parait-il »

« Je suis devenue folle sans toi, tu me manque trop, c'est trop difficile. »

« Je suis désolée Brit, c'est dur pour moi aussi, mais on doit être forte. Et puis tu as plein de choses a faire ici. Comme passer tes soirées dans une laverie... Comment ça se fait qu'on se retrouve ici un vendredi soir? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Sammy, mais je ne sais plus quelle heure il m'a dit alors je suis sans doute arrivée trop tôt. »

« Sammy? Comme Sam Evans? »

« Oui, c'est devenu mon meilleur ami blond. »

Je sens déjà le chaud me monter aux joues.

« San, mon amour, c'est juste mon ami. Il m'aide à tenir le coup sans toi. »

« C'est un mec, il attend forcément quelque chose en retour. »

« Tu as raison, il m'a demandé une faveur. »

« Je le savais! Brit! tu es trop gentille! »

« Il m'a demandé de l'aider dans les lessives! »

« Quoi? »

« Ses parents sont loin, Finn et Kurt aussi alors il doit un peu se débrouiller tout seul du coup. Et la lessive il sait pas faire. Tu connais mon amour pour la lessive, j'adore faire ça et faire des essais un peu étranges. Alors il m'a demandé de l'aider le vendredi soir, c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve ici et qu'on passe une partie de notre soirée assis là bas sur le banc, ou à danser dans les allées. Et ensuite on va boire un verre au breadstix et il me ramène à la maison. »

« Ça reste un mec quand même »

« Il a voulu être gentil parce que j'étais triste Sanny. »

« Mais quand même... »

Je fais ma moue boudeuse, celle qu'elle affectionne tant, celle qui me rend attendrissante.

« Il n'y a que de toi dont j'ai envie... »

« Tu me promets B? »

« Je te le promet mon amour »

« Tu as envie de quoi? »

Elle fait ses yeux malicieux, ceux qui me promettent monts et merveilles. Elle sait que je vais craquer, que je ne résisterais pas à ça.

« Tu m'as manqué mon cœur, tu m'as vraiment, vraiment beaucoup manqué. » lui dis-je tout en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je glisse ma main sous le tissu de son pull trop grand et saisis sa taille directement sur sa peau. Mon dieu que j'aime le contact de mes doigts sur son corps tout chaud. Mes mains virevoltent à présent dans son dos, papouillant chaque parcelle de son épiderme à la recherche d'un frisson qui ne tarde pas à venir. Je la sens soupirer dans ma bouche. Nos langues sont prises dans une valse folle, nos mains luttent pour la domination de l'autre et prouvent notre empressement à nous retrouver pleinement. Je la dirige maladroitement en arrière et me saisis de ses fesses à pleine mains. Ses fesses rebondies et musclées que j'affectionne tant et que j'aime tellement croquer lorsque nous sommes dans l'intimité de nos chambres.

Mes lèvres s'enfouissent dans son cou, pendant que mes bras s'enroulent complètement autour d'elle pour la serrer complètement contre moi pour plus de contact. Mes dents la croquent, la goûtent, la marquent et je perçois au creux de mon oreille qu'elle soupire d'aise. J'aime sentir ce souffle saccadé sur ma peau, je me sens défaillir à chaque fois. Elle m'envoûte et je me perd dans un monde de rêves, déconnectée de la réalité.

« Salut les filles! »

Pour y retourner en une fraction de seconde.

Je reste blottie contre la douceur de son corps et enveloppée par la force de ses bras, gémissant de mécontentement. Je grogne dans son oreille ce qui a le don de la faire rire. J'aurais au moins réussi ça.

« Salut Sammy! »

« Salut Brit...Et bonsoir Santana! »

« Mmmmh » C'est tout ce que je me force à répondre, tant ma déception est grande.

« Désolé d'avoir fait capoté tes plans! »

Je me dégage de son enveloppe de bien être, même si je pourrais y passer toute ma vie.

« Je te pardonne! C'était idiot de penser que je pourrais faire l'amour dans une laverie automatique. Au moins, on pourra poster ça sur Vie De Merde et affirmer que c'est un fantasme irréalisable. En tout cas à Lima un vendredi soir. »

Il s'approche de moi, son sourire de mérou sur le visage. Je me moque, mais ce mec à un sourire ravageur et je prends peur.

« Du calme bouche en cœur! Avant que tu m'enlace pour un gros câlin de retrouvailles, je dois te dire deux mots! Je t'interdit d'emballer ma copine et de la séduire avec ton sourire ensorceleur. Compris? »

« Compris Santana! Et crois moi, ce sourire ne fonctionne pas sur Brit, tellement elle n'a que le tient en tête. »

« Ok, alors viens là pour me faire ton câlin »

« T'es trop mignonne mon cœur, même quand tu dors tu demande des câlins »

« Hmmm? Quoi? »

Je me redresse dans le lit et analyse la situation, complètement égarée.

Je ne suis plus dans la laverie. Sam n'est plus là avec nous, fort heureusement puisque je suis nue comme un vers, Brit aussi, et nous sommes dans son lit.

« Je crois que je faisais un cauchemar Brit »

Elle me tire vers elle pour un câlin et me rassurer comme elle sait si bien le faire. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine découverte et je sens ses mains glisser dans ma chevelure ébouriffée.

« Racontes moi ton cauchemar Sanny »

« Pas grand chose à dire, on était à la laverie comme hier soir, mais cette fois, Sam arrivait au moment où j'allais te faire l'amour et faisait capoter mes projets. C'était horrible. Tu sais à quel point la frustration a un effet désastreux sur moi. »

« Pauvre Sam... »

« Non, j'ai été sympa, c'est à lui que je demandais un câlin. »

« J'ai bien fait de te réveiller alors.. »

« Heureusement qu'hier soir il n'est arrivé qu'après... »


End file.
